yelbatinfandomcom-20200214-history
Island/Part three
A storm brewing to the south I hope I didn't make you wait long, Gentleman — and Ladies — I'm very sorry. You must be wondering what this is all about. Some of you may already know. Dr. King, for example. Thank you for coming, Marion. It's great to see you again. To get right to it, the president has asked me, as Director of the Bureau of Prisons, to personally speak to you all, to listen to your concerns and advice, and to oversee some preparations. I'm sure you are all aware of what has transpired, so I will not dwell on that. Today, at noon, the president will issue an executive order to deal with the situation. I have that order here in my hand. I'd like to begin by reading you what it says. Persons in the state of Arkansas, individually and in unlawful assemblages, combinations and conspiracies, have willfully obstructed enforcement of orders of the United States District Court – eh, let's see, ah, yes – by virtue of the authority vested in me by the Constitution and statutes of the United States, I hereby authorize and direct the Secretary of Defense to order into the active military service of the United States any or all of the units of the National Guard and of the Air National Guard of the United States within the state of Arkansas to serve in the active military service of the United States for an indefinite period until relieved by appropriate order. The Secretary of Defense is authorized and directed to take all appropriate steps to enforce any order of the United States District Court for the Eastern District of Arkansas for the removal of obstruction of justice in the state of Arkansas with respect to matters relating to enrollment and attendance at public schools in the Little Rock School District.|Bennett lowers the paper he is holding and observes the reaction around the table. Most are grim-faced. A few are puzzled.}} Not quite, no. I resigned from my position at Pearl in May of 1954. I have worked here since the following summer.}} I was – eh, was also – the principal consulting psychiatrist for the Atomic Energy Commission. We evaluated personnel prior to sensitive assignments. But I don't see what – ?}} I don’t understand, James. Are you suggesting that Isaac should go to Little Rock and attempt to interview and evaluate Faubus? The governor would never submit himself to that.}} Confrontation in Little Rock Who the hell? How did you get in there?}} Get in. And you still think I’m crazy?}} Nobody is saying that, sir. But I’ll be honest with you. According to reports we’ve been getting, you have not been supportive of the president’s policy. Contemptuous is a word that’s been used. Some have called you a reactionary and, well, let’s just say, unpredictable. You have even sent letters to the president, I am told, complaining that this assignment is contrary to your beliefs.}} My personal attitudes are not an issue here. I am a soldier. I do as I'm ordered. I don’t know who you’ve been talking to, but if you heard what I said today then you know the truth about me. I will keep the peace in Arkansas. I will do my job. And, no, I’m very sorry, but I will not have time for you. Not this afternoon — not ever!|Walker gets in the car and slams the door behind him. The driver starts the engine, but Walker rolls down the window for a last word.}} "Watch your back." Ha!|He turns his attention to the traffic light. An instant later, a crash sends Levanthal’s car lurching forward. He presses his right foot hard down onto the brake as his left foot holds in the clutch. Dazed, Levanthal looks again in the rearview mirror and sees steam shooting up from under the collapsed hood of the black car behind him. The car appears to be empty.}} Is anyone hurt in there?|Suddenly the door flies open, striking Levanthal and knocking him to knees. As he tries to stand, a pair of hands grab him, lift him up, and throw him onto the streaming metal hood of the black Chevy Sport Coupe. Levanthal twists and turns to get a look at the assailant. It is Hans-Heinric Krueger.}} Henry, you idiot, the boy is fine!}} But — but — you told me you would get rid of him. You told everyone he was dead!}} Get in!|Levanthal does as he was told, and Krueger forces himself in behind Levanthal, pushing the doctor to the driver’s side.}} Nattie, it's me.}} He ran into me. He never knew what became of Mikado. When I told him the boy isn't dead, he panicked. He's terrified. I told him the boy remembers nothing, but he doesn't believe me. He said – he asked – he said, "What has he told you?"}} The ghost of Hiroshima I can't remember anything!|The intercom buzzes. Levanthal presses a button.}} Hello? Just a moment.|Levanthal puts the call on hold and uses the intercom again.}} Huh? Oh. Oh! Uncle Isaac? What – what did you say?}} St. Vincent’s revelation And this is our pastor.}} . His name is Russell Stanley Weyland. According to police, one of three incendiary devices planted at the church failed to detonate. From that device, fingerprints were lifted, and the prints are now identified as belonging to this man, a full time security guard at the Indianapolis Munitions Disposal Facility, from where the explosive components are believed to have been stolen. Police have also revealed that a handwritten letter was found at the church on the night of the explosion. The letter claims that the bombing at the integrated and predominately black church in Indianapolis was a protest of the use of Federal troops to enforce the integration of Central High School in Little Rock, Arkansas. According to police, the handwriting on this unsigned letter is consistent with that of the suspect, Russell Stanley Weyland. Weyland's whereabouts are unknown, but he is believed to be armed and dangerous. Anyone seeing this man, or having any information about where he might be, should call the Indianapolis police or the FBI immediately. Do not attempt to approach or detain him. Stay tuned for additional details. We now return you to your regularly scheduled programming.|Levanthal leans forward and turns the television off. He stands and walks to the center of the room. A voice is heard on the hospital's public address system.}} Levanthal?}} If you have information, why did you call a hospital? Call the police.}} Well, now. You don't really want me to do that, do you?}} Incident on the highway Stay quiet!|As it approaches, the emergency vehicle cuts its siren and slows down. When directly alongside Krueger’s car, it comes to a full stop, still in the northbound traffic lane. It is an ambulance. A spotlight from inside the cab illuminates Krueger and the back of his Ford. He stands still with one hand holding the handgun at his side, and the other shading his eyes. He says nothing, but he keeps the gun in plain view. Faint voices come from the cab behind the spotlight, but not addressing Krueger. The voices are indistinct. They are a conversation on the ambulance emergency dispatch radio. The spotlight pans forward toward the front of Krueger’s car, illuminating the empty interior. Krueger can now make out the words and letters on the side of the ambulance: Emergency Medical Transport Unit – MCFP. The siren kicks back on and the ambulance speeds away, continuing on rapidly to the north.}} Stay in there for 10 minutes more. I’ll find a safe place.|The Ford pulls out again with Krueger at the wheel. A mile further on, he encounters the ambulance again, stopped in the road. The siren is silenced, but the red and white lights are still flashing. It is parked at a sharp angle blocking the southbound lane just south of the turnoff to Greers Ferry Lake. Flares are in the road on Krueger’s northbound lane, behind a black Chevrolet that has run off the road and struck a tree. The rear of this Chevy Sport Coupe, the same one that had sped past in the dark, is now blocking the shoulder of the road. A man is standing between it and the ambulance, his hand raised signaling for Krueger to stop. Another man is pushing a stretcher from the open door at the back of the ambulance and across the street toward the Chevy.}} Turn around and put your hands on the vehicle.|As Krueger turns, the ambulance driver pushes him up against his car and roughly checks his pockets.}} Where are you taking me?}} Enhanced interrogation You are communist spies. All of you. I was doing service. Service for my country.}} Yes.}} Yes! Yes! Yes!}} They were Jews and resisters! They were not working. They had to be killed so the fatherland would be saved.}} He doesn't know that!}} Yes!}} I showed him how to make the bombs! I made two — I let him make the third — I told him wrong! I let him make a bomb that would not work! He thinks it was his mistake! His fingerprints were there.}} }} You are a sick, sick man, Isaac.}} Guilty.}} Vhat does this mean!?}} Murder on the interstate No! No! No!|Natalia hands the gun to Bryan O’Connor.}} No, I — I just can’t!}} What’s wrong?|Natalia runs past to the ambulance, and bangs up against it. Out of breath, she bends at her waist and steadies herself with a door handle. She pulls the door open, turns to O’Connor and Levanthal, and screams at them.}}